Latex paints are often preferred over solvent-based paints because of their improved safety, lower toxicity, and lower volatile-organic contents. Generally, however, latex paints, particularly flat latex paints, have poor stain and soil resistance. Because of their highly porous nature and rough surface texture, flat latex paints tend to absorb stains. Penetrating type stains, such as ink, soft drinks, wine, and other colored liquids, have easy access to the interior of a flat paint film through numerous pores and microchannels, and surface dirt, such as handprints, smudges, dust, and other particulate matter, can become entrapped in the bumpy, rough texture of the paint surface.
In recent years, flat latex paints having improved stain and soil resistance with resulting improved cleanability have been formulated (see, for example, EP 0 614 955). In addition, various additives, including hydrocarbon acrylic polymers and fluorine-containing compounds, have been used to impart improved stain and soil resistance to latex paints. Consumers, however, desire flat latex paints that can provide still better stain and soil resistance with resulting improved cleanability.